A Birthday To Remember
by lilmickey2008
Summary: AU: Michael wants to suprise his best friend Miley on her birthday by doing something big, but it is what Miley does on this day that really suprises him...


**Summary: In honor of Miley Cyrus's birthday, I have written (or typed, in this situation) this little story for the occasion. Enjoy!**

**A BIRTHDAY TO REMEMBER**

It was the 23rd of November, and a cool yet calm breeze was sweeping through the neighborhood in which Michael Harris now called home. He was pacing back and forth in his room, contemplating about what he should do on this special day. Why was this day so special you might ask? Today was his best friend's birthday. His friend, Miley Stewart who lived only about a five minute walk from his own home was celebrating her seventeenth birthday, and Michael told her he was going to make it special. Of course, here he was pacing in his room trying to figure out how to do just that for her.

Their relationship was based on friendship, really. Michael moved out here when he was 17 and Miley was only 16. He moved out here last year, basically. Anyway Michael was really grateful that he met someone like her, especially because that his older brother and legal guardian Charles was friends with her father Robby Ray Stewart, which meant that they were going to come into contact with each other eventually.

Needless to say, as Michael grew up and gotten older, he began to notice just how pretty Miley was, and how she was growing into a beautiful young woman. That made thing a little uncomfortable for both of them. Michael because he began to think about Miley in ways that two friends shouldn't be thinking about, and Miley because she either was thinking aboutMichael the same way, or she could literally read his mind and know what he was thinking about.

Michael threw himself on his bed, and just stared at his ceiling. What was he going to do? Michael wished that he could just hop out of his window, and fly around the city. That is what he would usually do when he had something to really think about, but he couldn't because it was still light out. He had a necklace that he bought a few days earlier, and it was how to give it to her that made him really think...

"Wait, I got it!" Michael exclaimed. He knew exactly what he was going to do. He decided to wait until nightfall, and then go and visit Miley.

She was going to be really surprised, that was for sure...

* * *

It was about 8:00 in the evening, and the sun was setting. Miley had a really good birthday, but one thing was eating at her about this day. It was her friend Michael. She wondered what happened to him. He said that he was going to come by, but it was late, and she did not know where he was. Not only did that worry her that she didn't see him all day, but she really wanted to see him.

Just as Miley was about to give up on her best friend, she heard a knock on her window. She walked over quickly and saw a familiar teen with blonde hair to his shoulders wearing a faded St. Louis Rams jersey and blue jeans. Miley smiled as she saw her friend.

"Well, about time you showed up. I thought that you were not coming." Miley said.

"Miley, I was wondering if you could take a walk with me on the beach real quick." Michael smiled nervously. Miley looked in his eyes, and knew that he really had something important to tell her.

"Sure, let's go." Miley smiled as she climbed out of her window and went off with her friend.

_Well Michael, now all you have to do is deliver. Hm, easier said than done. _Michael thought as he walked with his friend.

* * *

It was about twenty minutes after Michael and Miley arrived at the beach, and she could tell that Michael was really nervous about something, because every time he would look at her, he would snap his face back just as Miley was going to make eye contact with him.

"Michael, what's wrong? Why won't you look at me?" Miley asked him. Michael just sighed, and pulled out a bracelet, and gave it to her. Miley noticed that there was an encryption on the inside of it. Miley looked at it and read it.

"'To the prettiest girl that I have ever met. Thanks for being there for me, Michael." Miley read. She looked up at Michael, with a very angelic smile on her face.

"Thanks." Miley said. She gave him a warm hug, which cause him to smile in return, feeling war, and happy as well. Michael wasn't done, though. He stood up, and brushed the sand off of his jeans before helping her up as well.

"There is something else." Michael said. "Close your eyes."

"What? What are you going to do?" Miley asked.

"Just close your eyes." Michael told her. Miley gave him a trusting smile, and closed her eyes. Michael smiled in return. He pulled her close, and that caused her to let out a small yelp in surprise.

_Well, no going back now._ _It's all or nothing now. _Michael thought.

* * *

"Miley? Miley, you can open your eyes now." Michael whispered softly into her ears. Miley opened her eyes, and looked around. Then as a matter of habit, she looked down, and found out that they were floating several feet in the air. Miley, scared because she had no idea what was happening, held herself closer to Michael, out of fear and no idea what was happening.

"Michael, what is going on?" Miley asked, her voice shaking. Michael just let out a little chuckle, and looked at his friend with a smile on his face.

"We're flying, well, I am anyway." Michael said. Miley looked him in the eyes, and uncontrollably smiled at him.

"Michael, since when can you fly?" Miley asked him.

"About a couple of years before I moved out here." Michael said.

"Who knows about this? Besides me now?" Miley asked Michael again.

"Charles and Melody. I told you because I wanted to tell you that I lo-" Michael caught himself.

"You what, Michael?" Miley asked, trying to get a close friend of hers to open up.

"Nothing. It's getting late. Let's get you home." Michael said, in a gentle tone of voice.

He didn't have to say anything else, because Miley knew exactly what he was going to tell her...

* * *

Michael brought Miley right back into her bedroom right after the sun set. Michael sat in her window way in uncomfortable silence. Michael just kept stealing looks at her, but Michael felt guilty looking at her in a way. Miley stood before him, hands on her hips.

"Michael, what were you going to tell me earlier?" Miley asked him.

"Nothing important." Michael lied. Miley sighed and sat across from him.

"We have been friends for a while, right?" Miley asked him.

"Yeah, we have." Michael answered quickly. Miley looked him right in his eyes, and their blue eyes met.

"Be honest with me. Have you ever wanted to be more than friends? Like boyfriend and girlfriend I mean?" Miley asked out of the blue.

"Yeah." Michael answered, finding no use in lying to her anymore. Miley stood up, and walked to the center of her room.

_She's going to reject me. I can't take it if she does that. I better get out of here... _Michael thought, making as to leave, but Miley stopped him.

"Wait, I have something to tell you." Miley said. Michael stood still, bracing himself for something bad to happen.

Something did happen, but it was completely unsuspected.

Miley walked forward towards Michael, and pressed her lips to his in a very surprising kiss. Michael was surprised that she did this and suddenly for that matter. When she broke the kiss, Michael looked at her with a shocked look on his face.

"What was that for?" Michael asked, trying to regain his breath.

"I liked you for a long time, and I figured that now was the best time to reveal that." Miley smiled. "Do you feel the same way?"

"Of course." Michael said. "I love you, of course."

"I love you, too." Miley said, moving in to kiss him again.

* * *

**AN: Cute, isn't it? This is only a oneshot, meaning there is no more. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
